Badly Translated Five Nights at Freddy's 2
As the title obviously states, Badly Translated Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is a version of Five Nights at Freddy's 2 where every phrase has been run through the bad translator. Animatronics...wait...WHAT? # Freddie Fazbear # Bonnie Bunny # Chica Chicken # Foxy Fox Hacker # The Ball Boy (BB) # Play Freddie (Toy Freddy) # The Game of Pune (Toy Bonnie) # Games for Girls (Toy Chica) # The Ugliness (Mangle) # The Gold Unique (Golden Freddy) # Pop (The Puppet) Locations # The Number of Rows 1 (Party Room 1) # The Number of Rows 2 (Party Room 2) # The Number of Rows 3 (Party Room 3) # The Number of Rows 4 (Party Room 4) # On the Left Side of the Intake (Left Air Vent) # The Right to Wait (Right Air Vent) # General Hall (you obviously guessed this, Main Hall) # Service and Spare Parts (obvious!) # To See on Stage (Show Stage) # Field (Game Area) # Gift Corner (obvious for the third time!) # Children of Gulf (Kid's Cove) Phone Calls Night 1 (Badly Translated) "Ah, are you okay? Hello, how are you? Fifth, good evening and welcome to your new job and to improve Freddie Fazbear pizza. Oh, I'm here to tell you some things you can expect in the first week here to help you get started At the bottom of this new career. Now I want you to forget, I think, on the same page, you know. Yes, there are some people that are, however, some negative impressions about the company....a few years ago, the restaurant left eye rotting for some time, but I want to make sure that Fazbear the state party, family, entertainment and, above all, safety. I held great wealth and DJ, e, face detection, advanced mobility, and they were released day, OK? I was, but, more importantly, they are all related to the crime database, so they found predators miles. When you have to pay them in order to save themselves. Thus, he said that the new system, there is no detailed description.... ...And you guard work here. Oh, this man is conscious of weeks, but they do not complain.... Lord, today we replaced, so I good luck...and, most likely, and expressed concern that some of the characters, I think, in the evening, so make sure your office. "Now we know that this is impossible. Ah, this restaurant should be the safest place on earth that our experts can not explain the correctness of the theory. It is not normal and night mode. And, even in silence, I think they made a mistake, went there to find people, and in this case the desktop. Thus, we have the solution - music box battle, it is a false start. Even every time, it's time for a change in respect of premium video services, such as wind energy, and in a few seconds. This does not affect all players, but no effect...one of them. Well, it's a much more simple solution. See if maybe there is a small problem in the system on the robot, skeleton, without debt, it is desirable, in the judgment because the Ghost of Freddie Fazbear head, problem solved! '' ''You can bet at any time to leave, you want, and, finally, because he treated her. Yes, to be fair, this is a modern concept and design of the building. As you can see, even near the door. But, hey, the light! Even if your flashlight can approve the construction, energy cannot. Therefore, don't worry, because this country's dark. I want to be. Ah, you must be gold. Ah, to see the lights, Freddie head, if you need a music box, cuts, this is cake. Good evening, I'll tell you tomorrow." - Types of Phone Night 2 (Badly Translated) "Ah ah...Hello, Hello! Well, see, I told you that the first night will not be a problem. You, of course! Oh, now I'm sure you've noticed that the old model, which is located at the back of the room. Ah, the previous in the country. We only use them to pieces, their idea is to first repair...z-z-z-z, and even to start with some new technologies, but they are so ugly, you know? And the smell...Oh, the company decided in a completely new direction, and super friendly. They are great, and I did not, but if they do, Freddie head games should do what they have to do something. ''Hmm...Yes...I love these old signs. The most cunning pirate? Don't wait, plan...Oh, Fox! Well, Hey, look, there is also a little nervous...I don't know that I head, the magic, the secret plan, Umm. If you, for some reason or other the night of the fire I saw that man standing in the room, or just flash, on the basis that its time. Old type total desorientated light. This caused a system restart the system or something like that. On the other hand, can be used in any place necessary. Yes, you can give it the power of a few seconds. The fact that the error may be that some of the new models. And another thing - don't forget the music-box. I, frankly, I don't like this doll, no. You have always été...de I thought that might be, where to go, when you want to. I don't think that Freddy is not a fool, don't forget the music box. In any case, I'm sure, that this is not a problem. Oh, good night, talk in the morning. '' Category:Games